A Sick Cat and A School of Madness
by IloveSasukeShinoNeji
Summary: Colds, fan girls, and leeks. Oh my! It's another insane adventure with the Sohma's. After Tohru's cold Kyo mysteriously gets a cold too. With Kyo now sick and insanity at school, who knows what'll happen. And Kyo must eat the horrible leeks. Please read.
1. The Secret Kiss

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fruits Basket! All rights Belong to Natsuki Takaya. Although if I did own Furuba I would make more anime episodes to match and follow in the Manga! 

Manga/Anime: Fruits Basket 

Genre: Humor/Drama/Romance 

Rated: T for Language and some Sexual Content 

A Kyo/Tohru Romance…Sorta 

**I have written this story by request and because it's fun!**

Introduction: Hello again! This is my 2nd Fruits Basket Fan fiction. As you can tell from the title, it's got somewhat of the same idea as my other Fruits Basket Fanfic, A Sick Rat and A Night of Hell. Madness, humor, romance and hell! Yes, I know I'm evil but hey, what can you do? This story is based on volume 5 of the manga and episode 19 of the anime. After Tohru's cold, Kyo somehow gets a cold too. After that, there's madness at school, and for the finale Kyo must face his worst nightmare – LEEKS! Dun, Dun, Dun. So please read and review! Arigatou!

P.S I have also finally come to agree that Kyo/Tohru is better than Yuki/Tohru! Yeah for Kyo and Tohru fanfics!!!

A Sick Cat and A School of Madness 

Ch. 1

The Secret Kiss

It was late after Yuki had helped Tohru with her studying, and Hatori, Momiji and Kisa had left. Torhu slept peacefully in her room. Shigure had fallen asleep at his desk reading one of his perverted books, and Yuki was asleep tossing and turning under his bed sheets. He mumbled something about evil fan girls attacking him.

Yes, everyone in the house had drifted off into deep slumbers; everyone, except for a certain ill-tempered cat. Kyo was momentarily sitting on the roof of the house. As much as he tried, he just couldn't seem to get to sleep. He was too busy thinking about a certain someone he had on his mind.

Ever since he had brought Tohru home, he'd realized something. He realized how much she truly meant to him. How much he really cared about her. How he'd do anything to make her happy. Even make her a bowl of the dreaded leek stew just to see her smile again.

"Her smile… " Kyo thought.

They way she smiled at him, for some reason that smile just never seemed to leave his mind. It was so overwhelming. That silly grin she always wore just seemed to fill his heart with joy.

"This feeling…" Kyo thought, as he grabbed his heart. "Could it be… love…?"

He couldn't take it; he jumped down from the roof and headed into the house. He turned some corners and climbed some stairs until he stood in front of Tohru's room.

He quietly opened the door creeping up to her bed.

There she lay, like a princess in a fairy tale. Waiting to be awakened by the kiss of her true love.

Her cheeks were flushed to a rosy pink color. Her breath slightly labored, but still as quiet as a mouse.

Kyo slowly put his hand in her hair and caressed it. Tohru smiled softly in her sleep.

"Kyo-kun…." She mumbled. "Thank… you…"

Kyo snapped back, surprised at the words that she spoke, but then a smile crossed his lips again.

"Tohru…" Kyo leaned over her and slowly began to move his lips towards hers. His lips touched hers as they shared their first kiss.

This is where the romance ends… and the nightmare is soon to begin. Ho ho ho… (My evil laugh)


	2. Kyo's Cold

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fruits Basket! All rights Belong to Natsuki Takaya. Although if I did own Furuba I would make more anime episodes to match and follow the Manga! 

I was fast to posting, wasn't I?

A Sick Cat and A School of Madness 

Ch. 2

Kyo's Cold

The Next Morning…

Shigure was removing a thermometer from under Tohru's tongue.

"98.6. It looks like you're back to normal again." Shigure smiled and put a hand on Tohru's head.

"Mm-hmm," she smiled happily. "I feel a lot better now."

"That's good to hear," Shigure said, putting away the thermometer.

"Ahhhh" Yuki yawned, as he walked into the kitchen and greeted Shigure. "Good morning— He stops seeing Tohru. "Oh… Honda-san, are you feeling better now?"

"Uh huh, I'm feeling fine, and I'm ready for school," Tohru chirped. "But I have to admit my recovery is mostly thanks to Kyo-kun and his wonderful care. Especially thanks to his Leek stew. Tohru looks around curiously, "By the way…. Where is Kyo-kun?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen that stupid cat all morning" Yuki said while he poured himself some cereal.

"Yes, it is a bit strange… Kyo-kun is usually down here before any of us," Shigure said, equally as confused as Yuki and Tohru.

"Cough… cough…" A loud coughing came from the stairs. "Cough…. Cough…"

Then from the stairs came Kyo. He looked awful.

His hair was a mess, his face was pale, his cheeks were flushed, and he sniffed every few seconds. And his most noticeable feature was that his shirt was on backwards and his shoes were on the wrong feet.

"Good morn…. A… Achoo…. sniff." Kyo wiped his nose.

"Clink…" Yuki dropped his spoon on the ground.

"Everyone stared in awe at Kyo's poor appearance.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Yuki snickered.

"What happened to you, Kyo-kun!?" Tohru rushed over to him.

"From the looks of it, it would seem Kyo has caught Tohru-kun's cold," Shigure nodded in agreement of his own answer.

"KYAA! Tohru panicked, "Oh my gosh! What do we do! How do you feel? Do you have nausea? Do you feel tired? Is he too hot? Is he too cold? Does he have a fever?" Tohru reached up to press a hand to Kyo's forehead.

"Kya! Your foreheads warm!" Tohru panicked again. "What should we do? Should he stay home? Does he need medicine? Wahhhh what do we do!?"

Shigure then grabbed Tohru's arm.

"Calm down Tohru-kun. Let's start by taking his temperature." Shigure went back into the drawer he just closed and pulled out the thermometer again.

"Now, behave and keep this under your tongue, Kyo-kun." Shigure said.

"Wha… No way in hell am I gonna… Mmmmm" Shigure ignored Kyo and stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

"Keep quiet Kyo-kun." Shigure sighed. "Don't even think of spitting that out."

"Mhmmm." Kyo gave in and slumped into a chair.

"Uh huh." Shigure quickly took out the thermometer. "99.3 you're running a fever." Shigure said pressing a hand to Kyo's forehead. "It's only a slight one but I suggest we call Haa-san."

Kyo suddenly shot up out of his chair.

No way! I'm fine okay. I feel…. Ugh…" Kyo slumped back into the chair.

"Ah Kyo-kun." Tohru rushed to him.

"I don't think so." Shigure frowned.

"No really, I'm fine, I can go to school." Kyo whined.

"Well… maybe." Shigure thought about it.

"Oh come on." Kyo pleased

"Alright." Shigure shrugged. But as soon as you get home you need to get in bed. Understood?" Shigure smiled.

"Yes." Kyo sighed

"Good boy." Shigure said as he pat Kyo's head.

"Cut it out! I'm not some fricken animal…"

"Well technically" Shigure began.

"Oh, shut up you perverted mongrel." Kyo scoffed.

"Alright if were quite finished here…" Yuki said putting his bowl in the sink. "Were going to be lat for school."

"Ah, you're right, come on let's hurry!" Tohru hurried out the door with Yuki.

"Sniff… yeah" Kyo said grabbing his backpack.

"And Kyo-kun!" Shigure called out to Kyo.

"What now?" Kyo turned and faced Shigure.

"If you start to feel dizzy, too hot, too cold, nauseated or anything out of the ordinary. You need to come straight home. Okay? We don't want you transforming."

"Yeah yeah." Kyo sighed as he headed towards the door again.

"Oh, and Kyo-kun!" Shigure stopped Kyo again.

"What NOW!" Kyo was getting irritated.

"I suggest you turn your shirt around and switch your shoes to the right feet.

"Ugh…" Kyo quickly turned his shirt around and switched his shoes. "There. Now good-bye." Kyo stormed out the door.

"And shut the door!" Shigure shouted,

"Grr…" Kyo slammed the door.

"Hatori would kill me for letting him go in his condition… Oh well." Shigure shrugged.

End of Chapter 2.

I know my chapters are a bit short but I'll try to make them longer.


	3. Fan Girl Stalkers

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Furuba… sob… But sadly I don't… 

Let's go chapter 3

A Sick Cat and A School of Madness 

Ch. 3

Fan Girl Stalkers

"Come on! Come on! It's almost 8:30!" Tohru walked faster.

"Honda-san please slow down…" Yuki ran up to her.

"But will be la…" Tohru stopped.

"Honda-san, what's wrong?" Yuki stopped as well.

"Where's Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

…………Silence…………..

Yuki and Tohru looked back to see a worn out Kyo leaning against a pole.

"Gasp… Wheeze… Slow…. Down… Ugh…" Kyo slid down the pole.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright?" Tohru ran next to Kyo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should stay home."

"No, I'm fine…" Kyo stood up again. "I just… need to catch… my breath."

Just then something rustle in the bushes

"Um… if you're really fine, can we get going? I've been feeling this strange glare for a while." Yuki shivered as he looked back at the bushes.

"Come on, I'll help you up…" Tohru said as she reached for Kyo's hand. "Let's go."

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo continued their walk to school.

But somewhere lurking from behind the bushes, a few keen eyes looked out.

"Yes, Finally, our sweet prince has been found." Motoko Minigawa, the president of the Prince Yuki fan club, snickered. "But he's with that evil witch, Tohru Honda!" Motoko's eyes flamed with anger.

"Calm down Senpai …"Vice President, Minami Kinochi, shushed.

"How can I when our precious Yuki-kun is in the hands of that beast!" Motoko raised her voice.

"Shh… quiet Senpai." Member number one, Miyo Yamagushi, whispered.

"Huh? Did you hear something?" Yuki suddenly stopped.

"Oh Crap!" The fan girls crouched down.

"I didn't hear anything." Tohru answered confused.

"Strange… Oh well." Yuki and the others then continued once again towards school.

"Senpai, you must be quiet!" Miyo hushed.

"Right, sorry." Motoko blushed furiously as she lowered her head.

"Phew… Uh oh…" Member number two, Mai Gotu, sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Minami asked.

"The flowers… on these bushes… They have a lot of pollen… And I'm a… a…"

"Uh oh…" The other girls winced.

"ACHOOO!!!" Number two sneezed. "I'm allergic to pollen… sniff…"

"Bless you… Wait who sneezed?" Tohru turned to look behind her. "Kyo-kun was that you?"

"Sniff… No…" Kyo rubbed his nose.

Both Yuki and Tohru looked at each other in disbelief.

"Kyo-kun, it's okay if it was you, just tell us the truth." Tohru said.

"Look, I may have a cold but I swear to god that wasn't me!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Alright then, baka neko, if it wasn't me, it wasn't Honda-san, and it wasn't you who was it? The Bushes?" Yuki remarked sarcastically.

"Eep!" The fan girls panicked.

"This is getting ridiculous." Kyo scoffed. "Who cares who it was? Can we just get going? We are going to be late for school!" Kyo panted.

"Kyaa! That's right! SCHOOL!!" Tohru once again went into panic mode.

"All right, let's go!" Yuki sighed.

They all walked off in the direction of school

"Whew, that was too close." Minami sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Number one said.

"Number two we are supposed to be stealthy!" Motoko complained.

"I know but I've got really bad allergies." Number two sniffed.

"Yes I know but…" Motoko began to complain some more when Minami stopped her.

"Hey, President, where'd they go off to anyway?" Minami looked around

"Hmm?" Number one looked down at her watch. "8:29am…"

…Silence…

"KYAAA!!!" The fan girls creamed. "WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!"

"Ding…. Dong…. Ding…" The school bell rang.

"Hurry up we're going to miss the second bell." Motoko yelled as all the fan girls ran to the school…

End Ch. 3


	4. The Beginning of Madness

Chapter 3… I'm sorry I took sooooooooooo long. I've been trying to apply to a different high school because mine sucks… So I've been studying and all this other crap. Plus I've been occupied with my deviant art account, where you can actually find some pictures that go along with this story. Search for my account which is YattaHito121592 and you'll find the pictures.

Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah… Natsuki Takaya does….

Ch. 4

The Beginning of Madness

"Kyaa!!!! LATE LATE LATE LATE!!!!!!!" Tohru ran into school.

"Hey!" A teacher stuck his head of a classroom. "No running in the halls!"

Tohru speed so fast she didn't even hear him.

"Honda-san… Please just wait a second." Yuki and Kyo gasped as they tried to keep up.

"No no no no!!! I've never been late before!" Tohru rushed to her first period classroom.

Kyo and Yuki breathlessly followed behind until they too entered the classroom.

"Ding… Dong… Ding…" The second bell rang.

"Phew… we made it." Torhu sighed as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Yeah, but you know Sensei is running late so really all that running was quite pointless." Hana gloomily said.

"Geez, you were running for nothin!" Uo said.

"Ugh…" Kyo slide down the wall with a hand on his head. "It… hurts…"

"Huh? What's matter with carrot top?" Uo asked slightly worried.

"Kyo-kun's not feeling too well this morning." Tohru said as she rushed to his side placing a hand on his forehead. "Your fever has gone up! You feel warmer than before." Tohru said worriedly. "Maybe you should go lie down in the nurses office?"

"N…no, I'm fine." Kyo quietly said, as he stood up shaking.

"Kyo-kun…" Hana crept up behind Kyo.

"Wahh! Don't do that!" Kyo said startled

"You should listen to what Tohru-kun tells you… Take it easy or you'll be sorry." Hana whispered darkly in Kyo's ear.

Three fan girls came crashing through the door.

"We…. Made it!" One said.

"Hooray!" Another cheered.

"Hey, Sensei's here!" A student said pointing outside the classroom window. An irritated Mayu-Sensei stormed up the steps towards the classrooms.

"Everyone sit down." Yuki said as everyone quickly went to their seats.

"Huh?" Kyo stood in the middle of the classroom confused.

"Kyo!" Someone hissed.

"Oh right." Kyo moseyed over to his seat then slumped down into it.

Mayu-Sensei ran into the room wrathfully. Then looked at the class and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late… I had a little trouble with my car." She rushed to the front of the class.

"Stand!" Yuki said and the class stood up.

"Bow!" Yuki said and the class bowed.

"Good morning Sensei!" They all said.

"Thank you… Not such a good morning though." She muttered.

"Sit down." Yuki finally said and the rest of the class sat. (I don't know if you know but this is something they do in school every morning in Japan.)

"Okay now… Everyone please get out your text books and turn to page 394." Mayu-Sensei said as she took out her handbook.

"Hai!" All the students got out their books.

"Ugh…." Kyo moaned as he slowly got out his book.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru looked on with worry.

………………………………………………………..

Time had past and Sensei was now asking questions.

"Now, in 1854 what treaty was made with the U.S? Anyone?" Mayu-Sensei asked.

The class know-it-all raised her hand.

"Yes… Nami-san!" Mayu-Sensei picked on the know it all.

"The Treaty of Kanagawa." She answered.

"Yes, very good Nami-san, in 1854 Japan made the treaty of Kanagawa." Sensei wrote it on the board.

(Nami Sakuragi is Naohito Sakuragi's elder sister, who you would know if you read the manga is a member of the student counsel group that Yuki is in. Nami however is just a made up character by me, but she has the same personality as her brother. That's why I made them related. Okay continues now.)

Meanwhile poor Kyo was a mess. He's head was fuzzy so he couldn't read the board. His cheeks were hot and flushed, his face as white as a ghost's, his stomach churned painfully, and his throat felt like sand paper. "Ugh…" He groaned as he struggled to hold back his coughs.

Tohru stared nervously at Kyo.

"Hey… uh Sensei?" A boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Yosuke-san?" Mayu turned to him.

"Uh isn't that your care rolling back out of the school parking lot?" He asked as he pointed out the window.

(Yosuke is named after my friend, Yosuke Nagahata. His family also does really run a sushi restaurant, which you'll hear about later. Also he's personality sort of the same. However Yosuke is actually another character I made up who is supposed to be Kakeru Manabe's cousin, you will soon see some sort of similarity. Also Yosuke and Nami fight like Kakeru and Naohito. Anyway sorry! Back to the story!)

"WHA!?" She ran to the window. Sure enough Mayu-Sensei's Red Nii-san was rolling into the street.

"CRAP!" Mayu-Sensei ran out of the classroom.

…………..Total Silence…………

"Umm…." The class looked confused.

Sensei then quickly stuck her head back in the room.

"I'll be right back! Until then stay quite and behave!" Sensei then continued to run to her car.

"I SAID NO RUNNING IN THE…. Mayu-Sensei what are you…. WAHH!!" A teacher from down the hall yelled as he was knocked over by Mayu-Sensei.

…………………………..

"Okay…" one of the students mumbled.

"Now what?" Uo asked.

"PARTY!!!!" Said Yosuke standing on top of his desk.

"YEAH!!" The guys all cheered.

"Hold on, just because Sensei's not here doesn't mean we can go wild." Nami exclaimed.

…………Guys pause……….

"Party ANYWAY!!!!" Yosuke yelled. "WOOT!!"

"YEAH!!!" The class shouted.

"Yosuke-kun…" Nami flamed.

"WAHOO!!" Yosuke's friend, Kotaro put his arm around Yosuke's neck.

"It's so great Mayu-Sensei's car got messed up." Kotaro said as he smiled brightly. "What a fortunate accident!"

"Oh it was no accident." Yosuke sneered.

"Huh? Oh man what'd you do this time!" Kotaro laughed.

"Well you know the name Nagahata is known for their mechanical skills." Yosuke said.

(By the way his last name isn't Minabe because his mother and Kakeru's mother were sisters and they married men with different last names. Back to the story blah blah blah.)

"Dude, I thought your family ran a sushi restaurant?' Kotaro was confused.

"I was talking about me, dumbass." Yosuke hit Kotaro on the head.

"Ow… Hey!" Kotaro rubbed his head.

"Besides I ain't ever gonna run no stupid sushi restaurant!" Yosuke crossed his arms.

"Uhh…" Kotaro paused confused.

"That's beside the point, so anyway, as I was saying. It was yesterday when school ended, before Sensei had gotten to her car. I snuck to it and just messed up the parts in the under the car. Of course with my mechanical skills it only took about 5 minutes before the whole machine was worthless piece of crap."

"Nice man. So how'd you mess up the part? What'd you do?" One of the classmates asked.

"Yeah, I could use those skills to get out of P.E!" Another classmate said.

"Do you have any spare tools?" Another guy asked.

"No sorry, but I can tell you how I messed up the car. It was simple! All you do is…" Yosuke began to explain but was interrupted by a raging Nami.

"YOSUKE NAGAHATA!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?? EVERYDAY YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO DISRUPT THE CLASS!!!" Nami fumed furiously.

"Nami!" Yosuke got up realizing she was still there and looked at her equally angry.

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE MISS PERFECT?? YOU ALWAYS SPOIL MY FUN!" Yosuke stuck his tongue out at her.

"YOUR FUN??? YOUR FUN!??" Her face turned flared bright red

"GRRR!!!!!" Sparks flicked in both their eyes as they tried to stare each other down.

"Alright! FIGHT!!" One of the boy's in the class shouted as he stood on a desk.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!" The class chanted.

"Ugh… how immature." Minami, Vice president of the Prince Yuki fan club said in disgust.

"Now wait, I believe Nami-san has every right to be upset." Yuki stood forward and said.

"Uhh…" At this all the fan girls stood forward as well.

"Prince Yuki is right, this is ridiculous!" Minami said as all the fan girls moved next to Yuki. "You guys are such arrogant pigs!"

"GRR…." Suddenly five of Yosuke's friends also stood forward.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Kotaro yelled.

"Uh, wait please don't fight." Tohru panicked. "Please let's just c…clam down."

"YOU FAT SLOBS!" The girls yelled.

"UGLY GIRLS!" The boys yelled back.

They continued to fight.

"Geez… Those two again, never stops, huh Hana." Uo sighed. "They're even worse than The Prince and Carrot Top."

"Yes, those two always seem to have problems with each other. Why must they send out such negative waves?" Hana said with her usual emotionless voice.

"Well, what can you do?" Uo heaved another sigh.

"Ugh…" Kyo moaned putting his chin on his desk and sliding down his chair.

'Hey, Carrot Top!?" Uo said slightly concerned. "What's wrong?" She and Hana walked over to him. "You feeling alright?" She placed a hand over his forehead.

"F…feels… C…cold." Kyo muttered.

"Yowch! Talk about a high fever!" Uo removed her hand. "You're burning up!" She put a hand on his shoulder. "You should seriously go see the nurse. You're sick!"

"S…shudaaup…" Kyo mumbled under his breath.

He looked up at Uo and then felt dizzy. "W…why is everything spinning."

"It's not stupid, you're just dizzy 'cause of the fever." Uo said with even more worry this time.

"Please Kyo-kun, go home, and rest." Now even Hana was begging to sound worried.

"Cough… what do you care anyway?" Kyo coughed.

"Well first off, because Tohru really cares about you and if something happens to you Tohru will be very upset now, we don't want that happening, do we?"

Kyo got a bit frightened

"Secondly because, even though it may be hard to believe, we do care about you, you are our friend." Uo looked down at the now very woozy Kyo.

Kyo smiled a bit then groaned as he placed his head back on his desk.

Uo and Hana looked at each other unhappily.

"Alright bitch, it's time to settle this once and for all!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Fine, I'm sick and tired of your damn slacking off!!" Nami exclaimed as well.

"Then I think a challenge is in order!" Yosuke grinned evilly.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore. Just name your game and let's go! Right her, right now!" Nami growled.

"I knew you'd finally come around to my side of the tracks sooner or later." Yosuke smirked.

"Just because I'm playing dirty, doesn't mean my clothes will stain." Nami smirked back.

"Now hold it!" Yuki yelled. "Just because Mayu-Sensei isn't here doesn't mean we can start a rally!"

………………Awkward Silence…………….

"Kotaro, Mizuno, tie our sweet Prince up to Sensei's chair and put him in the corner.

Right the two boys grabbed Yuki and tied him to the chair.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE…. Mff!?" They tapped Yuki's mouth shut and carried him to the corner.

"Mffffff…." Yuki tried to break free.

"Hey, wait a second!!" The fan girls whined. "You can't do that to Prince Yuki-kun!"

"Tie the annoying brats up as well." Yosuke commanded.

"Hey, you can't do this!" The fan girls screamed as the were tied up as well and thrown next to Yuki.

"Oh look, we just did!" Yosuke chuckled.

"So…" Yosuke grinned. "Anyone else?"

Everyone else shook their heads.

"Good!" Yosuke smiled. "Now then, let's make it… old maid."

"Bring it on…" Nami smiled evilly.

End chapter 4

No why end it there! Sorry but I must for I have lost all feeling in my fingers. My hands are numb even now…

But what will happen next?

Who knows?

(Well I do but….)

Will Yuki be overthrown?

Will the fan girls die with him?

Is everyone stupid?

Will Yosuke take over the world!

Should he be in a mental hospital?

Should I shut up?

Tune in next time to find out!!

Wait wrong thing…

Read the next chapter… Yeah… that's it… Yay Pie!!


End file.
